


Midnight call

by You_are_the_sea_to_my_gull



Category: bts
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Shy Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_the_sea_to_my_gull/pseuds/You_are_the_sea_to_my_gull
Summary: The night where Jungkook 'confessed' his dying love to Jimin.





	Midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post at asianfanfic

Jimin groaned as his phone vibrated wildly on his nightstand. He blindly grabbed the offended device and rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he checked the caller id.

“Jungkook? Why would he ring me at this wee hour? This better be important.” Jimin swapped the key answer. 

“Mom, I can’t sleep I –“ Came the voice from the other side of the line.

Jimin’s forehead furrowed in confusion. He double checked the caller id just to see the same result as the first. He was torn whether he should keep on listening to Jungkook or tell him he had dial the wrong number. He chose the former.

"I don't even know what to do with this feeling.”  
What feeling is he talking about? Jimin thought as Jungkook kept on rambling. He continued to listen to him without uttering a single word.

“The feeling just comes to me like –“ Jungkook paused, probably searching for the right word.

“like a rainbow. You know before the rainbow appears, the rain comes first. During the rain, the feeling of irritation will hit us right on the chest. The feeling when we decide to go out on a fine evening and without warning the rain fall. But then come the rainbow and the feeling turns to something else. Something that’s so overwhelming. The feeling that bring smile to your face all sudden and make you feel giddy inside.”

If Jimin was confused, he was even more confused.

“I think I like him.”

Oh. Now Jimin understand but what he didn’t understand was the churn in his stomach when Jungkook uttered the words. He blamed his choice of dinner that evening.

“I mean who wouldn’t like him. He’s the most beautiful man I ever have the pleasure to set my eyes on. To sum it all up to simple terms, he’s such a sweetheart. It’s hard to describe him because there are so many acknowledgeable and wonderful things about him but being a sweetheart is definitely one of the big ones. He’s the type of person who tries to please people. He’s literally a walking angel. You should see the way his whole face glow when he smile and his laughter is so contagious. He never fail to make me smile. Even his presence his enough to light up my day.”  
Jimin could imagine Jungkook’s face as he talking about the guy.

“But –“ Jungkook paused. A sigh escaped from his mouth.

But what? Jimin bit his tongue to prevent himself from blurting the words out loud.

“I don’t think he likes me the way I like him. Everything about him is god-like. I MEAN HE HAS SICK PACK – I mean, have you see those body and thighs of his. He is looking greeattttt. I would look like a walking potato standing next to him. He practically can get anyone he wants with his goddess features. I don’t know if I should confess or not because what if he’s already in a relationship. What if he doesn’t like me back and start ignoring me? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore? The ‘what ifs’ is always freaking me out. What should I do mom?”

The thought of Jungkook being insecure about himself stirred something unpleasant in his guts. He felt like wanting to reach him, tuck in his embrace and told him how good looking he was. Frankly, Jungkook was the hottest person Jimin once encountered in his life but there’s no way he’s going to blurt it out to Jungkook’s face. That’s just going to make things awkward between them. Moreover, Jungkook already had his eyes on someone else and from the way he’s talking about the guy was surely not a small crush.

“Mommm…” Jungkook whined, drawing the word a little bit longer than necessary.

“Why wouldn’t you say something?”

Oh shit!Hang up! The voice at the back of Jimin’s mind screamed.

“Anyway, his name is – “

“Jungkook, I’m not your mom.” Jimin could hear Jungkook’s ‘oh shit’ before the line disconnected.

 

-

 

A few nights later, Jungkook steeled himself to dial Jimin’s number. He started speaking the second his call was picked up.

“Just let me finish first, okay? I’m in love with you and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, Park Jimin.” Jungkook finished his speech in one breath.

“…”

“Jungkook, this is your mom.” Came the reply.


End file.
